


what I need

by demonbunny



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Breathplay to some degree, Community: wrestlingkink, Cunnilingus, Dom Nia, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Dean, boot licking, kink meme fill, set after Raw 1/28/19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbunny/pseuds/demonbunny
Summary: “Who the fuck are you thinking you know what I deserve huh?” He demanded. “Roman has told me quite a bit about you- think it’s safe to say I know a lot,” she chuckled, the smirk never leaving her face.





	what I need

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for the wrestlingkinkmeme on dreamwidth: 'After their stare-off on Raw tonight, I NEED Nia domming the shit out of Dean. I don’t have any specifics in mind, really. Just Nia being a powerful goddess. I don’t really have any squicks so go nuts.'
> 
> This was my first time writing anything remotely femdom so hopefully you enjoy.

Dean was absolutely fuming backstage and he gritted his teeth, stomping down the vacant halls deep in the crevices of the set venue for tonight. Who the fuck did Jax think she was?! He was Dean fucking Ambrose and just because she was in the Men's Royal Rumble, she thought she could push him around.

_Fuck that._

“Aww, throwing a fit ‘cause I interrupted your speech?” a mocking voice snapped Dean out of his thoughts and he whipped around, features hardening as he came face to face with the devil herself. “What was your fucking point out there, huh?! What are you trying to prove?” He demanded.

Nia seemed unfazed by him throwing a fit, answering more casual than ever. “Someone had to take you down a couple notches out there, your speech was gonna be nothing but angry babbling,” she said, stepping closer to him, that same grin that she wore out there in the ring appearing on her face again. Dean gritted his teeth, feeling like a scolded child in that very moment. Because _fuck_ \- she wasn’t wrong. He couldn’t come up with much of an argument to dispute it.

“Fuck you,” was the only response he could muster out, too frustrated with everything to even come up with a real argument.

Nia laughed at that. “You don’t deserve that,” she told him immediately and those words made something twinge in Dean's gut. He looked up at her. “Who the fuck are you thinking you know what I deserve huh?” He demanded. “Roman has told me quite a bit about you- think it’s safe to say I know a lot,” she chuckled, the smirk never leaving her face.

Dean faltered at that and he tried his best to cover it up, eyes immediately turning downward. “Don’t bring him up,” he muttered.

Not only had Triple H called him out on his betrayal aimed at both Seth and Roman. He now had Roman's fucking cousin bringing him up.  
  
Didn’t people understand that Dean just didn’t want to talk about it?

_Apparently not._

“He’s doing good, y’know? He actually messaged me just last night, said that you're in real rough shape- can tell just from watching you in the Royal Rumble,” she told him. Dean’s heart clenched at that. He was that fucking easy to read now?

_Dammit._

Nia stepped impossibly closer to him, invading his personal space. Dean felt his heart quicken immediately and his eyes moved up to hers, absolutely still, barely able to breathe in that moment.

She moved to wrap a hand around his jaw, holding him in place. “Come to my dressing room, you got five minutes once I walk away here,” she told him, leaving no room for argument, her eyes never leaving his.

Dean was stunned, eyes glazing over a little bit. His tongue darted out, licking at his lips that were suddenly dry. He just nodded silently, no argument or fight in him. “Don’t make me wait long or else I’ll change my mind about this,” her voice was stern and it made Dean's stomach do flips.

She let him go and walked off without another word and Dean just stared at her as she walked off. His skin prickled with heat and he felt a million thoughts swarm his brain. What could she have planned?

Would she force him to get her off? Eat her out until his jaw ached?

_Fuck._

His dick twitched in the confines of his jeans at the mental picture of her trapping his head between those thick, strong thighs of hers.

He didn’t realize how long he had been standing there daydreaming of all the possibilities until he looked at the clock overhead.

Shit. He only had two minutes now, his brain yelled at him and that was enough to send Dean barreling through the hallways again.

He found her dressing room and he stilled for a moment in front of the door.

He bit his lip, forcing himself to knock instead of barging in, his instincts to please and to obey seeming to kick in faster than usual.

Usually he would be quick to fight, not give in right away. But after all these months of being on his own, he was aching and itching. And he couldn’t quite fight against the natural power that radiated off of Nia. Even if the angry part of him was still flushed and animated about her embarrassing him out in the ring; the other sick part of him that loved violence had gotten a thrill out of the blow that had sent him spiraling out of the ring.

The door opened and Nia was standing there, hazel eyes lighting up when she saw Dean had obeyed. “Good boy, you made it just on time,” there’s a mocking edge to the coo and Dean couldn’t deny he enjoyed it.

“I’m not the one to ever be late,” was the only quip he could get out as he gave her a grin. Nia snorted, seeing there was no heat in his words, just teasing. “Uh huh, I’m sure you’re not,” she said as she moved forward, not hesitating with grabbing him by the nape of his neck, dragging him into her dressing room with a forceful yank, closing the door and locking it right behind him.  
  
Dean stumbled in the slightest into her dressing room and he looked up at her.

She laughed, light and airy. “You know- he told me you would put up more of a fight,” she said and Dean doesn’t have to question her to know who he was.

“I’m full of surprises I guess,” he tried to sound flippant about it.

“Or you just know you need this and you're desperate for anything anyone is willing to give you,” she said.

Dean bowed his head and coughed, shrugging.

“I don’t even know what the fuck _this_ is gonna be yet,” he replied, keeping his eyes down on his boots.

“Get down on your knees and you'll see little boy,” Nia ordered, the words falling from her lips so naturally. Fuck, it was like she was made for this kind of role. And Dean couldn’t deny his dick was slowly hardening in his jeans from it.

He got down on his knees once she freed him from the grip she had on his nape, turning his eyes up at her. “Whattya want me to do now?” He asked. “Eat you out?” He was going back to guessing, vocalizing his thoughts this time around.

Nia laughed at that once again. “Nah, we're not getting there quite yet,” she said, immediately dismissing his idea. Dean was shocked by that one. In his past that was usually the one thing chicks asked him to do. Because he was pretty damn good with his mouth, when it came to talking and other things.

“You’re gonna lick my boots clean for me first,” she said, casual like she was talking about the weather as she sat down on the bench and she stretched her legs out in front of her, the soles of her boots up and staring Dean dead in the face.

Dean didn’t expect that one. He couldn’t deny he was surprised.

He felt himself grinning at that. Huh.

He could do that, he thought to himself.

He leaned in and he immediately let his tongue trace over the upper sole before trailing up to the toes. He couldn’t deny he wasn’t the biggest fan of leather, but the idea of her making him do this was hot in itself.

“That’s right, lick ‘em clean like a good puppy. If you do that good of a job, I’ll let you taste my pussy.”

That promise made Dean speed up his movements. Okay, fuck, yeah, he could do that. He could do a good job, he told himself.

He continued licking methodically, ducking his head down and licking up the length of the entire sole from heel to toe.

Nia's eyes never turned away from him, watching him work the entire time, smirking. “Fuck- look at you, so eager for my pussy, huh?” She teased, nudging her foot against his cheek lightly when he lifted his head for a moment. “Switch,” she ordered and the command is all Dean needed to hear to move.

He switched over to the other boot, quick to perform the equal amount of treatment, the pleased hums from Nia above him egging him on.

After some time she removed her boot completely from his cheek, lifting her leg up. Caught up in his duties, his head lurched forward uncontrollably as if to chase after her boot.

“You did such a good job,” she praised, both of her boots now shining with spit from the job Dean had done.

“You earned yourself a good reward with that, come on, up,” the orders came from her so naturally and Dean right now couldn’t stop himself from obeying, his limbs feeling light for the first time in months, his mind hazy and unfocused.

Dean sat back on his knees and blinked up at her, his big blue eyes dilated and glazed over. Nia moved to stand up and she nodded to Dean. “Lay back on the bench,” she ordered, hand going to the nape of his neck to get him off of his feet.

Dean didn’t need to be told twice as he quickly got up and laid back on the bench, looking up at her, waiting.  
  
She made a show of undressing, unlacing her boots after getting her kick pads off. She got her pants off next and Dean was absolutely amazed by the sight of her bare thighs and her pussy when she undressed her lower half. Fuck. Fuck that was good, he thought, excited. His dick was impossibly hard now and his tight jeans did nothing to hide the bulge. But now that was the least of his worries.

Right now he wasn’t thinking about anything- his frustrations with his career, his frustration with personal parts of his life.

All of that had vanished from his head real quick as she came to stand over him, legs on either side of his head. Her pussy was bare and the only hair he could see was a landing strip at her pubic bone. His lips parted and his tongue lolled out unconsciously and without any preamble, she sunk down with her legs on either side of his head.

The feeling of her on top of him knocked the breath out of him but god he loved it. He breathed harshly through his nose and he immediately started lapping at her folds and her clit.

He was good at this, he knew he was.  
  
His tongue moved in repeated motions, occasionally teasing her entrance before trailing back up to her clit, sucking eagerly.

Nia moaned above him, legs trapping Dean's head and leaving no room for him to move.

“God- yes,” she moaned out, one hand moving to scratch across his scalp. His hair wasn’t long enough to grip on- much to Dean's disappointment. But the feeling of her well manicured nails scraping along his scalp made him moan against her.

“Fuck- eat that pussy, you're such a good boy,” she groaned, voice husky.  
  
When she started to grind down into him forcing his tongue inside her, Dean couldn’t breathe and he only squirmed in the slightest.

The lack of oxygen made his head spin and his eyes flutter closed.

She continued to ride his face. His tongue moving inside her, ocassionally flicking up to wrap his lips around her clit when she let him.

She controlled the whole thing and the way he ate her out, moans and curses spilling from her above him. Dean let her continue, eager to please, the praise falling from her lips making him feel like he was flying high.

His jaw was screaming at him after some point but he was able to ignore it, only moaning against her occasionally.

He moved to clutch onto her thighs but she only clenched around him and slapped his arms down. “No. No touching, only using your mouth,” she told him sternly.

Dean couldn’t breathe and his lungs along with his jaw were screaming at him to pull back. But he was trapped. Completely trapped.

And he loved it.

He could see black dots behind his eyelids and he distantly wondered if he would pass out.

His tongue slid inside her pussy and he curled his tongue with each thrust.

“Fuck- yeah. Yeah, I’m gonna come,” she groaned out, nails scraping across his scalp once more.  
She moved against him eagerly and before he knew it, he felt her spilling onto his tongue, her thighs spasming and clenching around his head, keeping him even more trapped.

She panted against him, taking a moment before she pulled off of him.  
  
Dean gasped when he was finally able to breathe and his eyes half mast. He only panted, not moving from his spot.

He could feel her come in his beard and it was quickly drying. His jaw ached but fuck it was a pleasant ache that he loved more than anything.

The feeling of a hand on his bare lower stomach made his eyes flutter opened. He looked over to Nia who still hadn’t gotten dressed and now kneeling right beside him with a smirk.

“You’re such a good boy- a brat- but still good,” she laughed softly.

Dean could barely muster words, just simply grinning to her. “Yeah- yeah, thanks,” it took a lot to speak, but he managed to.

Nia shifted and she moved to tug his belt open, popping open the button of his jeans next.

He was pliant and moved with her easily. She tugged his jeans and boxers down, freeing his hard cock.

He shivered when the cool air hit his dick and his eyes fluttered closed.

Her hand wrapped around him, stroking him firmly. The contact made him whimper and he could only thrust up into her fist.

It didn’t take long for him to come all over her first, gasping out and spilling over her hand and his lower belly.

Nia cooed over him. “Cute puppy,” she drawled softly.

It took him a few moments to recover and before he knew it, he felt a wet towel scrubbing through his beard and then his stomach.  
She was then lifting him to his feet, helping him get dressed while he was practically boneless.

“Next time you wanna give us a speech, don’t do it before my match,” she told him, that stern tone coming back.

Dean looked up at her and he grinned, tongue poking out. He seemed more like himself than he had been since coming back from injury. He was relaxed and no longer tense.

“If this is what happens when I do, I think I’ll make sure I come out right before your match next week,” he joked, chuckling softly.

Nia rolled her eyes fondly and she reached to land a hard smack on his ass. “Next time you’ll be getting a lot more than this,” she said, not doubting that Dean would go out of his way to pull his speech conveniently before Nia was set to come out for her match.

Dean nodded and licked his lips. “If that’s the case, you can guarantee you’ll be seeing me next week.”

She only shook her head. “Get outta here, brat, I gotta shower,” she chuckled. And with that, Dean made his way out of her dressing room, walking lazily back to his own with a stupid, dazed grin on his face the entire time.


End file.
